


No las necesitaba

by Emily45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Viajes dimensionales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily45/pseuds/Emily45
Summary: Zenitsu no necesitaba de sus orejas para saber que todas las veces que Tanjiro le decía “Te amo” eran mentiras, tampoco cuando el corazón del pelirrojo latía con tanto amor y cariño cuando veía o platicaba con Kanao, la joven cazadora de demonios. No, no las necesitaba.Tampoco necesitaba de ellas, cuando las pesadillas abordaban con fuerzas sus sueños y los demonios se escuchaban mas terroríficos de lo que eran, tampoco cuando las pesadillas cambiaban a sueños surrealistas y se encontraba cara a cara, con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos avellanas que se convertía en ciervo, o cuando veía aquella mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, que al escuchar su latido tan amable lo hacia querer llorar.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No las necesitaba

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Debo aclarar que se que Tanjiro no sabe decir mentiras, pero era un poco esencial para el one-shot.  
> Esta idea anduvo rondando por mi mente varios días después de que leyera varios fanfics de esta linda pareja, sin embargo me gusta mucho el drama y los corazones rotos, así que, les dejo esta versión un poco loca de un cambio dimensional.

Zenitsu no necesitaba de sus orejas para saber que todas las veces que Tanjiro le decía _“Te amo”_ eran mentiras, tampoco cuando el corazón del pelirrojo latía con tanto amor y cariño cuando veía o platicaba con Kanao, la joven cazadora de demonios. No, no las necesitaba.

Sin embargo, fingir que no escuchaba el sonido de la mentira ni el latido del corazón de su novio cuando veía al pilar de las flores, se había hecho común en su vida, pero no quería decir que no lo lastimaba.

En especial en aquellas noches cuando sus pesadillas lo abordaban y no estaba el pelirrojo para consolarlo; estás le hacían revivir cosas del pasado, miedos que son constantes en él desde que inicio el camino como Demon Slayer o cuando estas se hacían cada vez mas surrealista, desde ver escobas que volaban, convertirse en ciervo o hasta el punto de mostrar como una luz verde impactaba su pecho mientras su vida se iba, rogando porque la mujer de cabellos rojos y el bebé en sus brazos se salvaran.

Tampoco tenia que tener esas orejas o ser la persona más observadora del planeta para saber que cuando sus pesadillas pasaban y Kamado volvía, su corazón latía con energía y fuerza, su sonrisa era las más grande y pequeños hematomas adornaban su cuello, sabia también que a la mañana siguiente cuando encontrara al pelirrojo sin camisa vería rasguños en su espalda que no habían estado el día anterior.

A pesar de todo eso, el rubio siguió al lado del pelirrojo, porque lo amaba.

Sin embargo, una cosa era saberlo, otra presenciarlo.

Caminaba con Nezuko e Inosuke a su lado, la primera estaba platicándole como iba su entrenamiento con Giyuu (después de haberse convertido de nuevo en humana, empezó a entrenar para poder acabar con Muzan), el segundo la retaba a una pelea, para probar que el era el mas fuerte, el rubio rió cuando la joven le negó el combate.

Hasta que escucho ese sonido, el latido de Tanjiro, feliz por encontrar a su novio, guió sus pasos hasta la cocina de la finca Mariposa, abrió la puerta con sigilo, tantos años como Demon Slayer lo habían hecho silencioso, sin embargo, no espera encontrar esa escena.

El pelirrojo besaba a Kanao mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura, la chica tenía sus manos en los cabellos burdeos, se separaban solo para susurrarse _“Te amo”_ , Zenitsu no necesitaba de su gran audición para escucharlas.

Se tapó la boca mientras soltaba un sollozo y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, a su lado Nezuko lo abrazo en consuelo, mientras miraba, incrédula, a su hermano y a su amiga, Inosuke desenvaino sus espadas dispuesto a atacar a la persona que había hecho llorar a su amigo rubio.

─ ¡Gompachirou! ─ grito el peliazul, eso ocasiono que la pareja se separará

─ ¿Qué pasa Ino…? ─ su frase se quedo a la mitad al ver al rubio siendo consolado por su hermana. ─ Zenitsu… ─ intento acercarse al ver su expresión, que idiota había sido, había prometido protegerlo, que lo mantendría a salvo, y lo hizo, pero se olvidó de protegerlo de él mismo, que imbécil.

─ ¡Maldito idiota! ─ grito de nuevo Inosuke mientras lo atacaba, el pelirrojo solo lo esquivo mientras se acercaba al rubio.

─ Zenitsu…─ llamo colocando una mano en su mejilla, el nombrado negó con la cabeza varias veces, escuchaba el amor proveniente del pelirrojo, pero eso no fue suficiente, ya no quería esto.

─ …odio ─ susurro el rubio, sus ojos se oscurecieron, Tanjiro soltó un jadeo cuando olio el sabor amargo que desprendía el rubio. ─ Te odio ─ volvió a decir mas fuerte mientras lo veía, y una cachetada resonaba por toda la finca Mariposa, después de eso, el rubio salió corriendo.

Se escondió en su habitación, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, lloro hasta quedarse dormido, grito tanto que se quedo sin voz, estuvo encerrado por un mes. Por ese tiempo, se habían trasladado a la finca del pilar del agua, y cada noche sus pesadillas lo abordaban sin piedad, a veces despertaba gritando un nombre, _“Tanjiro”_ , pero conforme avanzaba los días y las pesadillas dejaron de ser sobre demonios o su última misión y empezaron a ser sobre escobas que volaba, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos avellanas que se convertía en ciervo, o sobre una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, o aquel bebe de cabellos negros y los ojos verdes, el nombre que salía de sus labios era el de _“Lily”_

Al principio no entendía nada, solo era sueños, se repetía constantemente, nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que sucedió.

Se dirigía con Nezuko a la finca Mariposa, al parecer Inosuke se había lastimado en su misión, suspiro pesadamente al escuchar los gritos del jabalí, al entrar vieron a su amigo con múltiples vendajes y en la cama de enfrente Tanjiro se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, al ver al de cabellos burdeos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, más cuando esos ojos rubí le miraron y sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, sin embargo ningún sonido fue emitido, el Demon Slayer cerro la boca, mientras sus labios se volvían una línea recta y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, Zenitsu solo bajo la mirada volviendo su atención al jabalí, que miraba molesto al pilar del Sol.

La joven Kamado se acerco a su hermano y le pregunto a Kanao sobre la situación, 5 costillas rotas y una gran herida en su pierda derecha, fue lo único que escucho el pilar del Trueno.

─ ¿Cómo esta? ─ el rubio le pregunto a Aoi, esta lo miro y suspiro.

─ 4 costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza.

Zenitsu negó con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa, a pesar de haberse convertido en pilares seguían lastimándose de la misma manera, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un dolor atravesó su cuerpo, grito fuerte, se agarro la cabeza y el pecho mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo observo como Tanjiro se paraba sin pensar en su condición y lo abrazaba mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, no obstante, el rubio no podía oírlo.

─ ¡Sirius está aquí! ─ grito─ ¡Lily, corre, Lily, es él, toma a Harry y salgan de aquí, yo lo detendré!, ¡Lily hazlo!, ¡No!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Peter por qué?!, ¡Lily! ─ Aoi le inyecto una medicina que lo dejo inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró cara a cara con Nezuko Kamado, sus ojos rosas inundados de preocupación, a su lado Aoi lo revisaba murmurando cosas que no comprendía.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes Zen? ─ pregunto la oji-rosa tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella.

─ Bien, solo me duele la cabeza─ susurro con una suave sonrisa.

─ ¿Quién es Lily? ─ la voz del Kamado mayor se escuchó, estaban en la enfermería, el portador de la respiración del trueno lo miro, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras decía.

─ Es lo mas importante en mi vida.

La habitación quedo en silencio después de esas palabras.

Esa misma tarde, le rubio fue dado de alta, si le preguntaran a Nezuko, diría que su amigo estaba extraño, llevaba varios días haciendo lo mismo; después de cada entrenamiento se sentaba en el porche y observaba al horizonte con anhelo.

Angustiada se sentó a su lado, mirándolo, sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de él.

─ Estoy bien Nezuko-chan ─ afirmo el rubio ─ Solo quiero volver a casa ─ completo al ver que la chica no le creía, ella tomo su mano y contesto.

─ Estas en casa ─ sin embargo ni ella misma creía que eso fuera cierto, antes de que pasara el incidente con su hermano afirmaría que la finca Mariposa era el hogar de todos ellos, pero ahora, al ver al rubio sabia que no era cierto.

Zenitsu negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo que no lograba entender

─ ¿Qué dijiste Zen? ─ pregunto la chica mirándolo.

─ Te quiero Nezuko-chan, serás la mejor Demon Slayer que alguien haya visto, se que junto a los chicos lograras traer paz a este mundo─ acaricio sus cabellos, beso su frente y se encamino a su habitación.

Sin saberlo, esa sería la última vez que vería a Zenitsu Agatsuma.

A la mañana siguiente, entro a la habitación de su rubio amigo, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse a su hermano con una nota en la mano y con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ ¿Hermano? ─ llamo dudosa la chica.

─ Se fue Nezuko ─ contesto el mientras le daba la nota ─Simplemente desapareció, lo último que dejo fue el sonido de un trueno─ siguió hablando el de cabellos burdeos mientras nuevas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

La chica miro a su hermano y leyó la nota, al terminarla se sentó al lado del mayor y lo abrazo.

_“Volvía a casa Nezuko-chan, no te preocupes por mí._

_Nos volveremos a encontrar, tenlo por seguro.”  
~Zenitsu Agatsuma_

\----------------------------------------------

James miro a su pequeño hijo dormido entre sus brazos, Lily había fallecido aquel 31 de octubre, su hermosa pelirroja se había sacrificado para que Harry se salvara, sonrió con tristeza, la traición lo acompaño en sus dos mundos de diferentes maneras.

Asegurándose de que Harry estuviera dormido, se encamino a su habitación, pasando por la habitación de invitados escucho a Sirius y a Remus hablar por lo bajo, sentía el hechizo mufliatto alrededor de la habitación sin embargo eso nunca fue impedimento para sus orejas, las toco con una suave sonrisa y al llegar a su habitación le entrego unas golosinas a Chuntaro despues saco el cajón que se encontraba debajo de su cama, al abrirlo, miro el traje negro de Demon Slayer, su haori amarillo, y la espada que alguna vez pertenecieron a su otro yo, a Zenitsu Agatsuma.

Sonrió divertido mientras escuchaba a Chuntaro chillar.

─ Tranquilo Chuntaro, ambos sabemos que pronto tendré que volverla a portar, el sonido a demonio es bajo pero constante, sin embargo, hasta que él no aparezca tendremos algo de paz, aparte tengo un hijo que criar Chuntaro, como tu no tienes responsabilidades ─ se quejo el Potter mientras miraba molesto a su gorrión ─ ¡¿Qué tal si algo le pasa a Harry?! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Lily era la que se encargaba de todo! ¡Moriremos es seguro! ¡Si Moony no se queda no se qué haré! ─ el gorrión solo miro a su dueño, negó con la cabeza y picoteo su frente ─Lo siento, entre en pánico─

El castaño miro el ultimo objeto que había estado en el baúl, un libro, más bien, **el libro** que lo había comenzado todo, con un suspiro lo sostuvo mientras recordaba cómo había empezado su aventura como Demon Slayer.

_Flash Back_

_Un joven de cabellos castaños aparentaba 20 años, había ido de visita a Hogwarts, necesita hablar urgentemente con el director, las cosas con Voldemort lo tenían muy angustiado. Sin embargo, este no pudo aclarar sus dudas, por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca a encontrar algún libro interesante._

_Se paseo por los estantes mirando los libros, de uno en uno, a comparación de lo que muchos creen, le gusta mucho leer, esos objetos le daban demasiada información que normalmente ocupaba (en sus años de estudiante) para sus bromas. Busco por los estantes algo que lo impresionara, un libro grueso y nuevo, fue el elegido, lo tomó y leyó el título “Magia Avanzada, Viajes dimensionales”, levanto la ceja intrigado (algo le decía que ese libro no debería de estar ahí), se sentó en una silla, paso las hojas leyendo por encima, hasta que vio el hechizo._

_“Si de tu hogar te quieres marchar,_

_Estas palabras dirás,_

_Pero recuerda viajero_

_Que solo la edad que portas_

_Es el tiempo que duraras._

_Si querer volver, es lo que deseas,_

_Nombra aquella persona que tu corazón más anhela,_

_Abraza con fuerza aquello que contigo traerás_

_Mientras que con un suspiro un adiós dejaras.”_

_Soltó una risa divertida, mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejo el libro en el estante, tomo su mochila y luego sintió un dolor atravesar su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos, se había convertido en Zenitsu Agatsuma._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de haber tenido esa platica con Nezuko, tomo sus cosas, a Chuntaro, escribió la nota, mientras repetía constantemente el nombre de Lily, solo recuerda que un rayo lo atravesó, y unos ojos rojos rubí mirándolo preocupados al mismo tiempo que una mano intentaba alcanzarlo, y al abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca.

Recordaba los sucesos del 31 de octubre, sin embargo, aun a pesar de eso, no pudo salvar a Lily, no pudo hacer nada, luego de que un hechizo realizado por Peter lo dejo sin poder moverse, solo pudo observar como la planta de arriba de su casa, se derrumbara, a Peter huir como un cobarde y a su esposa gritar.

Una mueca alegre salió cuando Chuntaro se colocó en su cabeza.

─Gracias Chuntaro. ─ el ave se movió con alegría.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo.  
> Estas dos historias son mis favoritas y tanto James como Zenitsu son mis personajes favoritos de cada historia, (a pesar de que James casi no sale) sin embargo cada uno es especial a su manera, por lo que quise conectarlos de alguna manera. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
